A mobile device is often the primary computing device used by individuals to manage their tasks. For example, a plumber may use a smart phone to schedule future jobs, keep track of inventory, and record expenses and income. However, users may find it challenging to record and/or schedule tasks using a mobile device in certain circumstances. For example, a plumber may receive calls for new jobs, but due to the typical environment in which the plumber works, he/she may not always have the ability to record and schedule the new jobs while working.